A Lifetime of Hope
by csinycastle85
Summary: Story of Tiffany and her goddaughter. Read the story to find out more about the title. Same story, less grammatical errors.
1. Reunions and Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I created Ethan Chao, Vivian (Leng) Chao, Hope Naomi Chao Hill-Donely solely for this story, so please don't steal the characters.

_Story begins in April, 1983_

It was just one of those days that kept going from bad to worse and it was the last thing Tiffany needed.

She had finished shooting a commercial and was already back in Port Charles after being bumped from her earlier flight and what is worse her new pair of heels were killing her feet.

However, it was all about to change for the better.

She had gotten off her flight and was on her way out of the security area to meet up with Robert who was there to pick her up, when she thought she had seen someone from her med school days before she became a star.

Tiffany walks over and taps that person on the shoulder hoping she was not mistaken.

"Excuse me but aren't you Vivian Leng?"

"Oh my goodness, Tiffany Hill it so good to see you! It is such a surprise to run into you here. How are you?" asked Vivian with excitement while hugging Tiffany.

"I am good darling. Oh look at you, you're as beautiful as ever. Well now even more with that glow."

"Thank you. Oh sorry, Tiffany this is my husband Ethan Chao. Ethan this is my roommate and friend Tiffany Hill. We were attending med school until she got a movie deal and became famous."

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Hill."

Right then Vivian goes into labor, "Honey, I think the baby is coming right NOW!"

"Oh dear I will get you to the hospital right away."

"I don't think there is enough time," said Vivian bowing over in pain.

Not much later Robert shows up and Tiffany turns him and says, "Darling please call the paramedics we need to get my friend and her husband to the hospital because she's in labor. I will stay here and I see what I can do, I explain everything later."

"Okay."

After Robert left to make the call Tiffany panicked at first but then remembers the procedures on how to deliver a baby and before long a healthy baby girl was born.

Five minutes later the paramedics arrive and she along with Robert got Ethan and Vivian to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later after getting the okay from Audrey, Tiffany goes and sees with the new parents.

"Hi, how are the new parents doing?"

"We're doing great," said Vivian

"We don't how to thank you Ms. Hill," began Ethan.

"Please call me Tiffany. How is the little one?"

"She is doing wonderfully. Would you like to hold her?" asked Vivian.

"Sure."

Tiffany walked over and Vivian gently gave Tiffany the newborn and instantly falls in

love with the newborn.

Right then Ethan and Vivian whisper something to each other and Vivian asked, "Tiffany I know this seems sudden but we are very grateful that you helped deliver our daughter, that my husband and I would like you to be our daughter's godmother and legal guardian, to be on the safe side in case anything happens."

Tiffany looking up in shock and responds, "Oh I would be honored to this baby girl's godmother and legal guardian and I promise to take good care of her you have my word for it. If you don't mind me asking, but have you picked out a name for this little one?"

"Yes, meet Hope Naomi Chao."

"That name is a perfect for fit for her, yes it is," coos Tiffany.

A few days Vivian and baby Hope are discharged from the hospital and the baby is baptized at St. Timothy's Church with the parents and Robert as witnesses.

The minister turned to the parents and said, "Now will you please give your daughter to her godmother?"

Vivian walks over and gives baby Hope to Tiffany.

Minister then says, "Will you speak the words; I present Hope Naomi Chao to receive the sacraments of baptism."

"I present Hope Naomi Chao to receive the sacraments of baptism."

"And will you be responsible to seeing that the child is brought up in the Christian way of life?"

"I will with God's help."

"And will bind your prayers and witness help the child grow into this child grow into the

full stature of Christ."

"I will with God's help."

Tiffany then gently give Hope to the minister and then says, "Hope Naomi Chao I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

A few days later Tiffany, Robert and the Chao family are in Lee Baldwin's office as they sign a will drawn up stating that should anything happen to Ethan and Vivian, Hope would come under the care of Tiffany Hill. It also included in the will that later on should Tiffany and her significant decide adopt Hope while she is in their care, it would have the approval and consent of the parents.

After this issue was taken care of, the group bid farewell as they were going to Vermont to start their new jobs. Tiffany and the family stay in touch for a year or two but then lose touch for a few years. However, a few years later they run into each other right as Tiffany and her friends were about to leave Mount Rushmore.

As Vivian was getting the lunches she sees Tiffany and quietly goes up and surprises her.

"Guess who?" asked Vivian as she covered Tiffany's eyes.

"Wait a minute...," said Tiffany as she turns around and see her friend.

"Vivian! It is so good to see you!"

"Same here. Sorry we have not been keeping in touch, our jobs have been keeping us busy."

"Oh that is ok, so how is it going?"

"Very busy Ethan and I were kept on our feet and yet we still have time to spend with our daughter."

"Oh how is my precious little goddaughter?"

"Great, she is so getting so adorable, would you like to see her?"

"Of course! Wait I think there is someone else who would like to see her too, remember Robert?"

"Yes, of course."

Tiffany went off to find her friends and was back within minutes.

"Hello Vivian it is nice to see you again."

"You too Robert."

"Oh sorry," said Tiffany seeing Anna and Sean a little bewildered, "This is Anna Devane, and Sean Donely."

"It is nice to meet you," said Vivian shaking hands with Anna and Sean.

Not long after Ethan came by to check on what is going, with holding little Hope.

"Hi Tiffany, how are you?"

"I am good Ethan, how are you?" said Tiffany.

"I am good thank you."

Then Tiffany saw little Hope as she began to squirm.

"Hi there Hope. Your mommy's right you're getting very adorable."

"Can you say hi to Aunt Tiffany?" asked Ethan whispering to Hope.

Hope in a tiny voice said, "Hi Aunt Tiffany."

"Awww," said Tiffany feeling the same way she did the first day she held her goddaughter.

Suddenly Hope reached out to Tiffany.

"Looks like she wants a hug from her Aunt Tiffany," said Ethan.

The group talked for a bit as while Tiffany snugggled Hope for a little. When it was time to leave Tiffany and Vivian made promises to keep in touch.


	2. Tragic Circumstances

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I created Celena Loek solely for this chapter, so please don't steal the character!

Tiffany and Vivian kept their promises and stayed in touch with occasional visits with Tiffany spoiling her goddaughter with each visit. Tiffany also invited her friends to her wedding.

All seems well until one November day in 1993 when one phone call changed everything.

On beautiful fall day, Tiffany was at home resting and Sean was running a few errands when the phone rings and she receives some bad news.

"Hello? This is Tiffany Hill speaking."

"Hello this is Celena Loek, the Chao family lawyer calling from Vermont. I am calling to inform you that Ethan and Vivian Chao were killed in a skiing accident in New Hampshire. I see that they have listed you as Hope's legal guardian."

After hearing the unfortunate news, Tiffany thought to herself, _Oh that poor girl I just talked to her mother a month ago,_

"Ma'am?"

"Oh sorry yes go on."

"I am wondering if you could make a trip out here to see her, be with her, and work something out with her. She has been not been responding to anyone since the accident".

"Awww the poor child, sure but there is someone I need to talk to. Would it be okay I call you back?"

"Sure ma'am."

Tiffany writes down the number and extension.

Fifteen minutes later Sean arrives back and Tiffany is ready to tell him.

"Hi sweetie," said Sean giving her a hug, "How was your morning?"

"It was good," replied Tiffany hugging him back and then added, "Darling, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Remember when we we're in Mount Rushmore and we saw my goddaughter and her parents?"

"Yes I remember, Hope's your goddaughter and Vivian and Ethan are her parents right?"

Now with a quivering voice Tiffany continued, "Yes. Well about 15 minutes I received a call from their family lawyer informing me that Hope's parents died in a skiing accident and I am the only next of kin Hope has, which means I need to go and see her and figure something out."

Sean in a bit of shock said, "Oh that poor girl. Of course we should go as soon as we can."

"Okay would tomorrow afternoon be okay?" asked Tiffany while drying her tears.

"Yes absolutely."

"Okay I will call the lawyer back and let her know."

"Okay and I will call Justus afterwards."

Tiffany then immediately called the lawyer back.

"Hello Ms. Loek? This is Tiffany Hill calling."

"Yes, Ms. Hill. Thank you for quick response."

"You're welcome. I have talked it with my husband and he knows about the situation and will becoming with me. How long do you think this could take?"

"I could speed up the process to about three to five business days. How soon can you come?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay I will relay the message to Hope. I will have her in my office when you come," said Celena and she gives Tiffany the directions to the office.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow."

A few minutes later Sean made the call that he needed to make.

"Hello this is Justus Ward speaking."

"Hi Justus, this is Sean Donely calling."

"Hello Sean, how are you today?"

"I am not sure how I should answer that question."

"Oh? Is anything the matter?"

"Yes."

Sean then explains what Tiffany told him earlier.

"Ok, would it be okay that I came with you and your wife? Just in case any legality arises."

"Yes that's a good idea. We're heading Vermont by car tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay I will see you then."

After hanging up the phone Sean says, "Ok I have talked to Justus and he says he is coming just to be on the safe side."

"Good idea. I am going to call and let Bobbie know we will be at the hospital in a few days and then I will go pack a few essentials."

Tiffany dialed the number and in an instant, "Hello 7th floor nurses station."

"Hi Audrey is either Bobbie or Tony in?"

"Hello Tiffany. Yes as a matter of fact Bobbie is right here with me," said Audrey and handed the phone to Bobbie and whispered, "It's Tiffany she needs to talk to you."

"Hello Tiffany? Audrey said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes I do. I need to let you know that Sean and I will be by in a hospital next week."

"Why is anything wrong?"

"Remember the baby girl that was admitted over a decade ago?"

"Yes I remember, you said that her mother was a friend from your med school days before you became a starlet."

"Yes well I just a phone call today telling me that Hope's parents are dead. I will be going to see her tomorrow and bringing her back with me since it was already stated in her parents' will."

"Oh the poor girl she must be devastated to lose her parents her age. You know what I will see if I can get Simone and Tom to come with me to your place. I think it would be better for Hope to get used to her new surroundings."

"Good idea. I will call you after I have seen and talked to Hope okay?"

"Sounds good."

After hanging up the phone Bobbie then fills Audrey asked, "Bobbie what is wrong you don't look too happy."

"This so sad."

"What is the matter?"

"Do you remember seeing a little baby here at the hospital, you know Tiffany's goddaughter?"

"Yes baby Hope right? She was such darling."

"Well Tiffany informed me that her parents are dead and she is on her way to see Hope and then bring her back to Port Charles as she is now her ward and I am guessing Sean's going too."

Audrey shook her head and said, "That poor child. She is going to need all the support she can get."

"Yes I know so that is why when Tiffany brings Hope home I am going to see if I can get Simone and Tom to go with me to their place."

"Funny you should mention them, they are right behind you."

Bobbie fills Simone and Tom on what had happened.

The next afternoon Tiffany along with Sean and Justus arrived at Celena's office. A few minutes later Celena comes in.

"Hello Ms. Hill, thank you for coming today. I told Hope that you were coming and she is eager to see you, I will take you to where she is waiting."

"Thank you Ms. Loek."

Right before she goes she tells Sean, "Honey I will go see her first then maybe you later you would like to talk to her?"

"Yes sure thing. In the meantime Justus and I will talk over the formalities with the family lawyer."

After Celena shows Tiffany the door to the room, she goes in and her heart sinks at the sight of Hope sulking.

Tiffany walks over, sits down next Hope, and gently asks, "Hope sweetie?"

Hope instantly looks up and gives Tiffany a big hug.

"Aunt Tiffany I am so glad to see you."

"Oh sweetie I am so glad to see you too. I am sorry to hear what happened. Don't worry I am here for you."

Hope begins to cry as Tiffany holds her tightly.

After a half hour of silence, Tiffany finally says, "Hope, there is someone else here to see you. Hold on I will be right back."

Tiffany goes to get Sean.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see Hope now?"

"Okay."

The two go back to the room.

"Hey there Hope."

Hope, wiping her tears, and said timidly, "Hi Uncle Sean."

"I heard what happened and I am really sorry, but you have my word that Aunt Tiffany and I will be here for you no matter what and you have a lot friends who will be there for you too."

"Thank you," said Hope nodding trying to smile not realizing her life was about to change even more.

Together Tiffany and Sean gave Hope a big hug.

After getting Hope to take a nap, Tiffany remembered she had something she needed to do.

"Sean, could you stay here with Hope. I need make a quick phone call."

"Okay."

Tiffany then went to make a phone call.

"Hello 7th floor nurses station."

"Hi, Audrey."

"Tiffany, I am so sorry to hear the sad news, how is Hope holding up?"

"Good for now thanks for asking. Is Bobbie there?"

"No but I can page her for you."

"Please, thank you."

Within minutes Bobbie was on the other end.

"Tiffany, how's Hope?"

"She's holding up pretty well for a kid her age."

"Good. So I talked to Simone and Tom and they said they're more than happy to help out in any way."

"Ok I was thinking when I bring Hope home with me, I will be spending a few days with her, and then maybe after that I will come by or have Simone and Tom come by."

"Ok sounds like a plan."

After hanging up the phone Tiffany went back to check on Hope who was still sleeping peacefully. As she watched the little girl sleep Tiffany stroked Hope's jet black hair knowing hers, Sean's and Hope's and everyone who knew them is about to change.

The next few days would be the start of a long road for Hope.


	3. Truth, Transition, and Acceptance

A Lifetime of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: Warning, the scene at the hospital morgue could be a tear jerker.

Chapter 3-The Truth, Transition and Acceptance

The next morning, Celena called Tiffany and notifying her about one particular matter.

"Ms. Hill, Ethan and Vivian had requested that no memorial service be held so they can be cremated right away, therefore I was wondering if you would like to view Ethan and Vivian's body or would you rather pass."

"Is it possible?"

"Yes I can make the arrangements."

"Ok then I will."

"Ok, Ms. Hill I will make the arrangements and be by to pick you up and take you to where their bodies are held. See you in ten minutes."

"Ok thank you."

After hanging up the phone Tiffany said, "Sean, that was the family lawyer and she asked me if I wanted to view their bodies and I said yes. She is coming to pick me up in a few minutes. Could you please stay with Hope? I don't think it is a good idea for a girl her age to see her deceased parents' bodies."

"You're right about that. She shouldn't be traumatized more than she already is at this point. I will just tell her you had an errand to run and will be back as soon as you can."

"Thanks honey, I appreciate that."

Ten minutes Celena picked up Tiffany and then took her to the morgue where Ethan and Vivian's bodies were held. She nodded to the technician and the technician opened both drawers and bags and then Celena and the lawyer went outside to give Tiffany a few minutes privacy to say her goodbyes.

It didn't take long before tears were falling after Tiffany saw their lifeless bodies and placed her hand on Vivian and then Ethan's cold cheek.

"Vivian and Ethan, you two look so peaceful. Vivian you were the greatest friend and helped me through the rough time I had early on when we were in med school. Ethan I am sorry I did not have the chance to get to know you better. Please take good care of Vivian in the next life. Also Vivian and Ethan I promise I along with Sean will take good care of Hope and always remind her how much you guys loved her," Tiffany paused a bit and said, "Goodbye."

Tiffany headed outside and then the technician headed back into the morgue, zipped the bags, slid the drawers back into the freezer, and closed the freezer door.

On the ride back to the hotel that she, Sean and Hope were staying at, Tiffany said nothing.

After seeing Sean she gave him a big hug.

"Whoa there are you okay?"

"Yes. Saying my goodbyes made me realize just how precious life can be and that never take anything for granted."

"That is one thing for sure."

"How is Hope?"

"Well she continues to want to be by herself."

"I don't blame her."

A few days later Tiffany, Sean and Hope were at the reading of the will. Tiffany thought it wasn't going to be a good idea, but then realized that Vivian and Ethan might have something they wanted their daughter to know about.

"Sean I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen during this reading."

"I know, I do too" replied Sean.

Throughout most of the reading everything went peacefully. Vivian and Ethan had left most of their possessions to Hope and that her college fund will be administered by Celena until Hope turns eighteen.

Then came the ugly truth came out, the one Hope did not know about.

"To Tiffany and Sean we leave you the custody of our daughter, Hope Naomi Chao, because we have complete trust in you to take good care of her. Now Hope please be good for your godmother and Uncle Sean."

Right then with tears streaming down her eyes Hope dashed out of the room before either Sean or Tiffany could get a hold of her.

At the end of the reading Tiffany and Sean went to find Hope and found her in the room where Tiffany had saw her when she first arrived and found that Hope had fallen asleep.

"Oh Sean, look at her, she must have cried herself to sleep," said Tiffany seeing Hope's face red and blotchy.

"I know it will be hard for her as it was for Robin, but we will be there for her as we were there for Robin."

"Definitely."

After all formalities and issues were settled such as transferring her to PC Elementary to start in the new year, Tiffany went back to the room and gently picked up Hope and along with a few of her belongings and began the drive back to Port Charles.

When they arrived back their penthouse in mid-evening Hope was still asleep on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Okay I will get upstairs and get her ready for bed, and you can get her stuff into a spare bedroom. I guess we can figure things out as time goes on."

"Okay that is a good idea."

Once upstairs, Hope roused just long enough for Tiffany to get her ready for bed looking a bit confused

Hope's new life took her some major readjusting. Tiffany consulted with Tom who told her, "To give time and space, that is what she needs right now.

Then one day Hope blew up at Tiffany without thinking.

Tiffany brought Hope a snack when Hope said, "Go away and leave me alone. I am thinking that you wanted my parents dead so you can have me all to yourself."

"How could you think something like that?" asked Tiffany in complete alarm.

"Just go away," shouted Hope as Tiffany tried to give Hope a hug.

Tiffany who could not take it any longer called Tom.

"Tiffany what is wrong?"

"I had a confrontation with Hope I think you might need to talk with her."

"Ok you got me right during my break. I will be right over."

It was not long before Tom was talking with Hope.

Tom knocked on Hope's door.

"Who is it?" asked Hope.

"It is me Dr. Hardy."

"Come in."

Tom walked in sat down.

"Hope I heard what happened."

Hope did not say anything.

Tom then continued, "Hope I know that you are suffering inside because you lost the two people who loved and raised you, and you loved them. It is naturally to be sad, however, have you considered the fact that if you keep on suffering that your parents would keep suffering as well in the after life? Think about it, okay?"

Tom then left Hope's room, talked with Sean and Tiffany for a little bit and then went back to the hospital.

Later that night Hope laid awake thinking about what Dr. Hardy told her. Suddenly she heard voices.

"Hope, my daughter," said Vivian.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?" asked Hope.

"Yes it is us."

"My darling daughter why are making it so hard for your godmother and Uncle Sean? They love you very much."

"Because I feel like I would be turning my back on you and dad."

"Sweetie just because you are with them and love them that does not mean you are turning your back on us," said Ethan and then he added, "And it won't hurt you to say 'I love you to them. Remember we will always be right here."

Ethan places his hand on where Hope's heart is.

Vivian then said, "Also we will not get offended if you wind up calling them mom and dad okay?"

"Are you sure?"

Vivian and Ethan replied together, "Yes, we are."

Vivian kissed Hope on her forehead and said, "We love you too darling. Oh in a few years they will have a surprise for you."

"Ok I understand. I love you mom and dad," Hope responded.

Ethan whispered, "Remember, we will always be with you."

Tiffany wide awake at night talks to herself, "Vivian, I feel like I have let you down."

Vivian's voice came all of a sudden startling Tiffany a bit, "No you haven't."

"I am not sure what I am doing wrong. I have done all that I can."

"Don't worry it will be much easier from here on out, I promise. Take care Tiffany."

Vivian's spirit leaves before Tiffany could say anything else.

The next morning, Hope wakes up, remembering her dream and realized what she did was wrong, gets ready and goes downstairs to wait for Tiffany only to find her there already.

"Good morning Aunt Tiffany," said Hope smiling.

Tiffany noticed a change in Hope's demeanor.

"Good morning Hope, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did. Aunt Tiffany I have something want to say to you. I want to apologize to you what I said yesterday and how I have been acting the last weeks. I realize that was wrong and I am sorry."

"Oh Hope come here."

Tiffany gave Hope a big hug.

"Hey what you say we make some breakfast and then bring it up to Uncle Sean after that we can get to know each other better, okay?"

"Okay!"

Tiffany and Hope walked to the kitchen and Tiffany knew life was going to get better.


	4. Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I created Vivian Anna Hill-Donely and Ethan Robert Hill-Donely solely for this chapter, so please don't steal the character!

In the months since moving in with and accepting her godmother and Uncle Sean as her guardians, life was getting better for Hope. Even her sorrow was getting easier to manage because Robin who had gone through same thing a few years earlier were there for her as many of her new friends.

When Maxie got sick and was in the hospital, she was there for her, Aunt Felicia, Uncle Mac and Robin and even met Maxie's dad, Frisco.

Then one day when her godmother came to pick her up, she noticed that something was not right.

When they got home Hope immediately asked, "Did something happen?" asked Hope in a panicky voice fearing the worst.

"Yeah something did happen it is good news. Maxie is going to live! They found her a heart donor!" said Tiffany.

"Oh my goodness that is great news. When can I go see her?"

"If you want to, tomorrow morning,."

"Yes of course."

"But there is also bad news."

That stopped Hope in her tracks.

"Uncle Tony and Aunt Bobbie lost their daughter BJ so the heart Maxie received was BJ's," Uncle Sean said solemnly.

As Sean barley finished his sentence when both him and Tiffany hugged her and Tiffany said, "Luckily I decided to drive you to school today."

"Oh no that is horrible," said Hope tearing up, "I heard about that but didn't realize that BJ was on that bus. They must going through all sorts of emotions right now. After we go see Maxie tomorrow could I go and see them? I want to be there for them just like they were also there for me."

After Hope went up to her room, Sean talked with Tiffany for a bit, "Wow Hope has really made a big change in just a few short weeks."

From the time Maxie made her amazing recovery, everyone was there for Uncle Tony and Aunt Bobbie.

What Hope didn't know is that her life is about to be greatly impacted.

The morning of her twelfth birthday arrived, for some reason she noticed that Tiffany had been acting a little strangely and Sean was nowhere in sight. She didn't know that Tiffany had been planning a small surprise party for her birthday that her godmother and Sean knew that day would be a good time to tell Hope that they wanted to adopt her.

Hours later after school had been let out for the day Hope waited outside to be picked up.

When saw Felicia picking her up instead of either her godmother or Sean she knew something was up.

"Hey Hope happy birthday," said Felicia giving Hope a big hug and a present after she got in the car.

"Thank you Aunt Felicia," said Hope after the hug and then turned her head said, "Hi Georgie," while making a face that made little Georgie giggle.

"Okay your godmother instructed that I pick you up and bring you home for they have a few surprises for you."

Now Hope was beginning to wonder.

When Hope and Felicia got to the penthouse and opened the door, shouts of surprise came from everywhere.

Hope enjoyed the party and she was still full of energy after the party ended.

"Hey Sean I think now is a good time to tell her about our surprises," said Tiffany in a whisper.

"Oh about us adopting her and about her becoming a big sister?" Sean quietly asked back.

"Yeah, you have the adoption papers right?"

"Yes."

"Hope, honey," began Tiffany and then said, "Could we talk with you. It is about the surprises..."

"...that Aunt Felicia told me about," finished Hope.

"Yes."

"Okay I am listening."

"How would you feel if we adopted you, I mean it is okay if you don't want it," said Tiffany.

Hope jumped up and hugged both Tiffany and Sean.

"I would love that, but would it be okay that I keep the surname I was born with as right?"

"We already thought of that. Of course you can keep your last name. So do you agree in becoming Hope Naomi Chao Hill-Donely?"

"Yes!"

"Okay all you need to do is to initial and sign so I can take into get it processed," said Sean.

"Okay what is the other surprise?"

"Um this is about little more delicate but how would you feel about becoming a big sister later this year?"

Hope with wide eyes looking at Tiffany asked, "You mean you're...?"

"Yes I am pregnant! And since no one else knows yet let's keep between the five of us."

"You mean you're going to have twins? That is awesome, do you the genders yet?"

"Yes can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Okay here it goes."

Tiffany whispered into Hope's ear.

"This is great news..." paused Hope making Tiffany and Sean wonder what she is going to say next.

"Okay what I am about to say next may shock you but here it goes and I will start from the beginning...that is great news, mom and dad."

For a moment both Tiffany and Sean thought they weren't hearing correctly.

"Wait, what did you call us?"

"Mom and dad," said Hope with a grin.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do and because my guardian angels told me it would be okay."

Right then Tiffany knew who Hope was talking about.

The new family continued to celebrate and as the months went by Hope and helped whenever she could.

Then on an early November afternoon right after Hope got back from school was helping Tiffany with the Thanksgiving planning when it happened.

"Hope darling, my water broke and I am in pain," said Tiffany bowing down in excruciating pain.

"Ok mom stay calm," said Hope as she tried to stay calm herself and got her mom to sit down.

"I will call Aunt Bobbie and Aunt Felicia to let you them know."

"Okay," said Tiffany breathing in and out.

Hope dialed Aunt Bobbie first.

"Hello Nurses station Nurse Hardy speaking."

" Nurse Hardy it is me Hope. My mom just went into labor, please notify Dr. Meadows and Aunt Bobbie, that we are on our way."

"Okay will do, would you like me to notify your dad?"

"Yes please."

"I am on it."

"Thank you."

Hope then dialed the number to the Jones-Scorpio residence and Robin picked up.

"Robin, it is me Hope I do not have much time to explain, my mom just went into labor and..."

"...do you need a ride? We will be on our way right now and I will tell Aunt Felicia. Tell Aunt Tiffany to hold tight."

"Okay," said Hope, minutes later, "Mom, Audrey, Aunt Bobbie, Dr. Meadows, Robin, Dad, and Aunt Felicia have been notified and Robin and Aunt Felicia are on their way. I will go upstairs and get the bag and we will go downstairs."

"Thank you sweetie."

As Hope dashed upstairs Tiffany thought, _What would I do without Hope around._

Not much later, Tiffany and Sean were holding their new bundles of joy.

"May we come in?" asked Hope, Felicia, Robin, and Mac with arm loads of gifts.

"Yes."

All four walked in and instantly Tiffany beckoned Hope over.

"Hope come and meet your new little sister and brother, Vivian Anna and Robert Ethan Hill-Donely."

Hope a little shocked said as she walked over, "You named them after my parents. Thank you."

"I am glad you liked the names, now who would you like to hold first."

"You mean...?"

"Of course you're their older sister!"

"How about little Vivian first."

Sean gently placed little Vivian into Hope's arms as Tiffany carefully place little Ethan in Robin's arms.

"Hi there, I am your big sister. I am going to love you and your brother so much and spoil you too whenever I can," paused Hope and then she continued, "You have the greatest parents ever and a lot of friends who will no doubt spoil you as well."

After Hope held little Robert, Hope, Tiffany, and Sean knew there was has been a lot of hope in their lives and it will only get better.


End file.
